Dracula
"What is a man.....but a miserable pile of secrets!"-Dracula The man known as Gabriel Belmont is no more. After drinking the blood from the ancient vampire child Laura and acquiring unimaginable power from a demon known as "The Forgotten One", he has been reborn into Darkness as the Powerful Vampire Lord Dracula. After Returning From the shadow plane, Gabriel , now a creature of the night, A vampire, Claims Carmilla's Castle as his own, embracing his fate and circumstance, Gabriel takes on the indenity of the new Dark Lord Of the castle, Dracula. Similar to the brotherhood founders, Dracula wears Robes and armor that resemble that of the brotherhood, showing his fall from grace and mocking the very order to which he used to belong. Dracula, being the most powerful being in the lords of shadow universe became the leader of all of the lesser monsters and creatures that roamed the land. The werewolves and lycans of Cornel's clan saught out a new alpha male, taking there rightful place as the guard dogs to Dracula’s fortress. Many other creatures such as mermen harpies, and even a succubus from the depths of hell came to their new lieges aide and service. Even the hunchbacks of legend flocked to his castle to build a new tower, for the dragon and the vampires of his court. Dracula was a new kind of vampire, and the corruption of the forgotten one saw to that, his blood, most potent and powerful gave rise to a new and more evolved vampire race, the perfect combination of beauty and beast, these vampire knights would truly be a foe one would not want to cross. about 26 years after his rise to power, the brotherhood of light sent his only son b y his deceased wife Marie, Trevor Belmont to Defeat his father in mortal combat, to avenge his mothers death. When confronting his son in his current throne room, the same room where Dracula, as Gabriel, slayed the previous vampire dark lord and also house the fabled mirror of fate, Dracula inquired who the man was who stood before him, remarking that this knight was special, because he had one of Gandolfi's weapons ( the combat cross) Dracula’s son despised his father and vowed to tell him who he was and who his mother was whence he claimed vengeance. Dracula Laughed, amused that the vendetta was personal, remarking how it was now far more interesting. The two engaged in a fight to the death, Dracula Sensing his demise was imminent, he turned into a cloud of black mist and carried Trevor high into the sky, making one last attempt to slay the brotherhood knight, the dragon summoned the power of his blood to form the blood whip, hoping to destroy his attacker. Trevor, being the most skilled brotherhood knight foiled Dracula’s attempt and punched the dark lord in the face. The two began to plummet towards the ground and Trevor, on his descent shouted towards the dark lord that now he will know ho his mother was. angrily Dracula stated the he would never be killed buy the likes of the knight and sent forth giants balls of deadly energy in front of Trevor trajectory, seamlessly dodging the attacks, Trevor closed in and plunged his stake into Dracula's heart, the two landed back in the throne room. Unfortunately, It seems the dark lords claim was true indeed, The vampire, at the last possible moment, turned Trevor's weapon against him, impaling him in the heart. With his dying moments, Trevor gazed into the mirror of fate and all was revealed. How his father was a good man, that loved his mother and was tricked by Zobek into murdering her, leading him down his path of darkness. Dracula rematerialized over Trevor's dying body and heard the knights final words, Trevor stated that he understood why Dracula was the way he was, accepting his fate at every turn while he tried to fight his, stating they were opposites, he forgave his father in his last moments and claimed he pitied him, calling him "father". Confused as to why the knight called him father, with his dying breath Trevor pointed towards the mirror, Dracula gazed into the it, learning the truth behind the secret of trevor's birth, cursing Marie and the brotherhood. Horrified at what he had done, Dracula desperately tried to revive his son from death, feeding him his vampiric blood to which semmed in vain. If there was any portion left of Gabriel within Dracula, he was now gone forever. Dracula,Never learning his sons name, wanted him to buried but not forgotten, Upon trevor's tomb, Dracula Carved the name Alucard upon it, remembering how they were opposites. (Alucard is Dracula spelled backwards) Taking his sons weapon, Dracula kept it for sentimental value, hidden in a secret room within the library, almost like a memorial for his son , not only was the cross entombed there, but his sons coat and gear were displayed on maninacans as well. Deeply Angered ,Dracula Sent his werewolf legions twoards the brotherhood stronghold to enact his vengeance. None survived expect for his own grandson, Simon and his mother who fled just in time. 30 years later Simon returned to the land of his birth to avenge the death of his parents and to kill Dracula for it, unaware of his true lineage and connection with the Dragon. During Simon's journey through Dracula’s Stronghold he is saved twice by a mysterious warrior who vows that in the final fight with Dracula, he will not be alone. Simon eventually infiltrates dracula's throne room and is greeted by the Dark Lord of the castle. Dracula states he fights well, worthy of the name Belmont, Ready to destroy the young vampire slayer, his assault was halted by the mysterious warrior entering the throne room. Simon was schokced to see his friend as a vampire, claiming to be the son of Dracula, Alucard. Dracula was pleased to see his on had been given new life and had risen from death, he beseached Alucard to join him in remaking the world and eliminating the brotherhood for once and for all. Alucard claimed that he has hated what he became, a creature that thirst for blood, and who thrives on anger and hatred. Dismissing his sons childish compliant Dracula prepares to kill Simon and be done with the Belmont bloodline once and for all, Alucard cannot let Dracula Kill Simon, For Simon is his own son, Alucard and Simon team up to take down the prince of darkness. After a long and drawn out fight Alucard holds down his father and claims that Simon is the only one who can kill the vampire lord, Simon takes his father combat cross and stakes Dracula with it, The vampire lord dies, his body disappearing in a flash of crimson light. Alucard Remarks that this is not the way a vampire typically dies. Somehow, Dracula did survive the encounter with his son and grandson and reruns to his newly formed castle. Rising back to power, Dracula is challenged by legions of the brotherhood, trying to destroy his castle. Dracula meets them in battle, slaughtering them all effortlessly. Finally a worthy paladin of the brotherhood takes a holy cross to Dracula thinking victory is at hand, Dracula Simply touches the cross and causes a massive explosion, similar to that of a nuke going off. Centuries later, Dracula rises from his tomb, aged and wreak due to lack of feeding, Dracula wishes to be released from his immortal bonds. Zobek locates Dracula in his throne room requesting Gabriel's help to stop the return of Satan, after being thrown through a shattered window, it is reveled that Dracula’s castle had bonded with the city that now inhabits the land. surrounded by cars and civilians Zobek promises to release him from his immortality, if he aids him. Dracula now must reaquire his old power from his castle in order to stop Satan from reentering heaven. Powers and abilities Dracula has all of the abilities of a highborn vampire , Drinking blood to sustain his youth and power, maintaining a human visage, the ability to teleport and turn into mist as well. also, in taking the power from the Forgotten one, Dracula can now summon two new forces the replace light and shadow magic. these two new magics are called void and chaos. With void magic, Dracula can materialize an ethereal sword for quick attacks and replenishing his vitality ( similar to light magic) With chaos, Dracula can manifest the chaos claws which increase his damage output significantly and break through enemies defenses, at the cost of speed and the blood of Dracula meter ( all official facts from official xbox 360 magazine from the UK June edition) (this wiki page is still a work in progress)